


One Cold Night

by tasty_kate



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the cold, her forgetting her sleeping bag back in her time, and berating herself, Kagome can't sleep. Inuyasha offers his no-frills assistance to remedy her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).



> A/N: My sister and I are having a fic-off… or a snuggle-off. Either way you go about it, we’re fighting via fanfiction. Let’s see who gets writes the snugglier one. You can read hers here on AO3 or FF.net with the same title: "Never Was Easier" by FoggyMTNtops. In my opinion, she won. :p
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha, etc, etc.

She should have considered this. Temperature fluctuates all the time, particularly during the changing of the seasons. Why would she think that just because it was warm back home in her own time that’d it’d be the same temperature in the Feudal Era?

And to top it all off, Kagome actually forgot her sleeping bag. If she didn’t put so much emphasis of bringing back all the ninja food for everyone else, she would have, on an off chance, thought of herself and her own needs.

So here she was. Laying on the hard floor. Laying on the hard, cold floor. And the fire went out about fifteen minutes ago. She could hear Kirara’s soft snoring which any other night would have been adorable, but tonight, it was irritating. And of course Shippo, the fox demon who always made sure he was in the comfiest, warmest spot, was wrapped Miroku’s robes so she didn’t even have his warmth to leech off of tonight. And when did Sango roll over so close to Miroku? 

This wasn’t fair. She was shivering, for cripes sake, and actually had to clench her teeth together to keep them from chattering.

“I’m an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot,” Kagome grumbled to herself, slightly thumping her head on the packed dirt ground.

“Hey,” an grumpy voice sounded off approximately two feet behind her. Inuyasha leaned against the tree with his Tetsusaiga between his knees.

“Hey, what??” Kagome whispered harshly back. 

Despite her subtle hint, he continue to talk with his normal volume. “Aren’t you cold?” 

Kagome sprung up and darted over to him to avoid waking up the rest of the party. She saw his shadowed form place his Tetsusaiga on the ground next to him, in what she assumed was in preparation to argue with her.

Within smacking distance, and her arms crossed tightly over her stomach to retain some minimal heat, she hissed back, “Aren’t you a perceptive one?? And keep your voice dow—“ 

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she was suddenly thrust off balance when Inuyasha grabbed her forearm and tugged downwards and made her crash on top of him. Kagome pushed herself onto her hands and knees, away from his chest, with her face flaming red.

“What’s the big idea?!” she screamed the best way one can scream when also trying to whisper.

“It’s no--!” Kagome clamped a hand over his big mouth then removed it with a pointed stare. He continued in an angry whisper, “It’s not what you think! I’m warm, you’re cold. Even Shippo’s got the right idea. You can go back to where you were and shiver until you chatter all your teeth off or you can stay here.”

The half-demon had a point.

Not wanting to be beaten in this game of nerves, Kagome decided to swallow her pride, yet her conflicting emotions continue to stir around inside her.

“Fine!” She huffed and turned around and sat right in front of his crossed legs with a ramrod back.

What did this mean coming from Inuyasha? Sure, he would carry her on his back during some of their trips, but any other close quarters outside of necessity seemed like it was always the last thing Inuyasha wanted. If they ever found themselves unknowingly displaying affection, he’d yank himself away and put at least ten feet between the two of them. But now this? She didn’t understand him.

Before she had a chance to think much further on that confusing ball of mess, she felt his hand on his shoulder which made her nearly jump out of her skin. She made a small yelp and swore she heard him chuckle behind her.

“Kagome,” her face lit up red the way he said her name, low and close behind her, “you’re missing the point of you sitting here.” At those words, she felt his hand pull her backwards toward him. Her stomach muscles clenched in resistance. “How do you expect to stay warm or even sleep when you’re sitting like that?”

Where did that confidence come from?! Was her last thought before her back came in contact with his chest. She let out a small “oh!” of surprise as his warmth immediately seeped through her uniform and into her skin. Within moments she felt the tension release that she had been holding onto ever since she realized she was missing her sleeping bag when they were setting up camp. Her arms relaxed and the backs of her biceps came in contact with his haori. No wonder they called it a fire rat robe—it held its heat amazingly!

“You’re so warm!” she said with wonder.

“Feh.”

It was with that puff of air that she realized that his chin lined up with her forehead. She looked over to him without moving her head but could only see a blur of his white hair. 

Kagome took all of her senses to regain control of her flustered emotions, telling herself everything from “this is just his selfish way making sure that his shard seeker doesn’t die of hypothermia” to “oh my lord I think he likes me.”

She felt rather than heard the rumble of his “hmm”.

She turned her head a fraction to his face. “What is it?”

“I never got why you wore such flimsy clothes.”

“Okay?”

“So, aren’t your legs cold?”

“Oh! Oh, no, you don’t, that is, this is fine, and you’ve already done enough, and I’m fine, really, nice and warm and whatareyoudoing??”

Inuyasha arranged the sleeves of his haori to cover mostly cover her legs and rested his hands on his knees.

“Oh. Right.” She blinked a few times to clear the confusion of the whole situation. He was being nice. She would just leave it at that for tonight and worry about what ‘nice’ meant at a later time. She turned her head, nearly nose-to-nose with him. “Thank you, Inuyasha,” she softly whispered.

Kagome caught a glimpse of his pink face before he turned to look at the stars and mumbled “you’re welcome” before he coughed and suggested that she try to sleep.

Kagome sighed contently and rested her head against his chest. 

Finally. 

Finally, she was warm. 

Finally, she could sleep.

Finally, she was in his arms.


End file.
